


Infinity War-Tony Stark x Reader Book 3

by Sk3tchb00k



Series: Avengers Tony Stark x Reader [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tchb00k/pseuds/Sk3tchb00k
Summary: Welp this is the third addition to my Tony Stark x Reader series. The next book will be Avengers 4 so if this book finishes before Avengers 4 comes out, don’t expect a 4th book until then. Unless I do a prequel.Love yall





	Infinity War-Tony Stark x Reader Book 3

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is the third addition to my Tony Stark x Reader series. The next book will be Avengers 4 so if this book finishes before Avengers 4 comes out, don’t expect a 4th book until then. Unless I do a prequel.  
> Love yall

**Chapter 1**

_There are now 3 stones on earth... go my children. Time... mind... now reality. Foolish mortals._

**Tony POV**

I was on my daily jog, alone. Ever since Y/n randomly disappeared one day, I’d been waiting for her return. Our wedding was supposed to be August 27th, so I hoped she would turn up before then. Everything seemed so... peaceful. Then a weird portal appeared in front of me. A strange man walked out, "Tony Stark, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange,  I need you to come with me." "I'm sorry, are you selling tickets or something?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake," Doctor Strange said in an urgent tone. "And who's 'we'?" I asked. Bruce walked out of the portal sheepishly, I gasped. "Hey, Tony." "Bruce!" He walked up to me and I gave him a questioning look, "you okay?" He wrapped his arms around me tightly, not answering.

This man name Wong was explaining this Thanos guy's plan. "From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurdling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence." I nodded, staring at the images. "Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time." Strange opened the 'Eye of Agamotto' I think he called it, revealing a green glowing stone. "Tell me his name again," I said, still a bit confused. "Thanos.  He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets, he takes what he wants, he wipes out half the population. He sent Loki! The attack on New York, that's _him!"_ Bruce said, panicked. "That's him... What's our timeline?" I asked, remembering the dread from New York, so many years ago. "No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole _universe!_ If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Tony... " Bruce said, shaking a bit. "He can destroy life on a scale hither to undreamt of," Strange said. I started stretching ,holding onto the strange cauldron thing. "Did you _seriously_ just say "hither to undreamt of"?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Are you _seriously_ leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos? " Strange asked, scowling. "So that's what this is called?" I retorted, not caring. The cloack thing hit my leg and I glared at Strange. "I'm going to allow that. If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?" I suggested, wondering what the big deal was with having a stone of infinite power lying around. "No can do," Strange said.

As I was about to pull out my phone I noticed Strange's hair moving slightly. "Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair right now, would you?" I asked, glaring at the shift in his hair. " ... Not at the moment, no. " Strange said, glancing at his hair. We raced outside and saw metal scraps flying past. Civilians screamed and ran away. I put on my sunglasses, "FRIDAY what am I looking at?" I asked. "I'm still working on it boss," she replied. "You might want to put that time stone in your back pocket, doc." I shouted to Strange. He shook his head, "might wanna use it." I shrugged. "Evacuate everyone south of 43rd street, and notify first responders," I told FRIDAY. "Got it Boss." Just as Strange was about to stop the ship's engine, a mysterious shadowy figure swooped down and beat him to it. Whoever it was had the silhouette of an angel. Large red wings glowed on her back, illuminating her h/c locks, that swayed in the wind. Her hair was frizzy and windblown from her flight. Large red tentacle like magic grew from her hands, keeping the donut ship at bay. "What would you idiots do without me?" She asked, her voice like a melody in my ears.

Wait a minute. I knew that voice anywhere. That hair... those wings. "Y/n?" She turned, her bright e/c orbs staring into my chocolatey ones. "Tony?"


End file.
